<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Indigo by EdioPants</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508420">Indigo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdioPants/pseuds/EdioPants'>EdioPants</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creativity, Cringe, Fantasy, Gen, LGBT, Multi, Other, Story, WIP, original - Freeform, science-fantasy, sciencefiction, scifi, trash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:21:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdioPants/pseuds/EdioPants</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"So let guess this straight, you have an alien stuck inside your brain, that gives you basically superpowers and your using them because there are people trying to kill you and would try to destroy the world."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"When you put it like that it sounds kind of dumb."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I came up with an idea of an original story. Have a look if you want. Some of the plots is inspired but other things so yeah.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hey, can you read this?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello repost from Wattpad because this could be looking down also this is my first original story so let me nice.</p>
<p>Here a link to it: https://www.wattpad.com/story/258857533-indigo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kia Ora(Hello), I have no idea why you clicked this but before you read can you read this.  There will be a story summary at the end of this so if you don't want to read what in this chapter just head down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>First things when writing I have ☆dyslexia☆ and I'm not the best at writing If something does not make sense or Grammarly wrong can you point it out so I can fix it. I am using Grammarly to help.</p>
<p>The second thing I'm a Kiwi and using Australian Grammarly so some of the words will be spell different so sorry about that.</p>
<p>The third thing some of the characters will be In the LGBTQA+ I myself am in it but if I make a mistake on a character sexual or gender or an LGBTQA+ term can you inform me so I can fix it.</p>
<p>The fourth thing some of the characters will be  Nationals I'm not the best on it and like the stuff with LGBTQA+ If I make a mistake can you please inform me so I can fix it.</p>
<p>The fifth thing I have a bad habit of using swear words so head up.</p>
<p>The last thing THIS will not have a schedule it will be random update don't ask why. Also If you guys want to comment or vote that would be nice because it helps the story and I do enjoy reading what you guys write.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ok, I think that all so I'm going to move on to things in the story. Like just making sure everyone know what things mean.</p>
<p>This story will mainly take place in a city in New Zealand that is not real and some animals that are not in NZ and rules around them will be added for eg snakes. (Yes there are no snakes in NZ)</p>
<p>This going be written like a tv show with each chapter being it own episode some will have the bigger plot in it. Also, it going to be a sci-fi fantasy  with some superhero stuff in it .(I think)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>✦ --&lt;🟣Time Skip🟣&gt;-- ✦</p>
<p>This here will be used for a time skip</p>
<p>✦ --&lt;🟣Pov___🟣&gt;-- ✦</p>
<p>The Pov Means point of view ___ is where a character name or Noone will be put this just means that the part that happens under will be written from that character Pov. Heads up most of the time it going to be from the main character. Also if it Pov??? it means it from an unknown character point of view.</p>
<p>🌕 🌖 🌗 🌘 🌑--🌑 🌒 🌓 🌔🌕</p>
<p>This just means the chapter starts here if something is outside it that means it an Autor note.</p>
<p>🌕 🌖 🌗 🌘 🌑--🌑 🌒 🌓 🌔🌕</p>
<p>This means that the chapter ends here if something is outside it that means it an Autor note.</p>
<p>⚠️Warning __ Topic⚠️</p>
<p>If this is on a chapter means a topic that is sensitive is in the chapter. The blank part just would mean what the topic is.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ok, here the story summary:</p>
<p>Indigo Cassandra an 18-year-old who had a normal-ish life that all change one day when Indigo and their two friends find something. Indigo Lives changes as their lives become like a comic book character with getting superhero likes powers with an alien join them. Indigo two friends help out where they can when world-ending threats pop up.  Can Indigo survive this new change?  And Can they find out the truth of what happening?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Fool</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>🌕 🌖 🌗 🌘 🌑--🌑 🌒 🌓 🌔 🌕<br/>✦ --&lt;🟣Pov Noone🟣&gt;-- ✦</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I guess I should introduce my self. My name is Indigo Cassandra I'm an 18-year-old who is well agender. If it helps I use they/them pronouns, I live in Tūwāhi city it an odd place. If you're wondering if at the top of the south island of New Zealand next to Nelson. It kind of like Auckland just were not as big.</p>
<p>I've lived here for most of my life. For a bit of my life, I was moved around being in the foster care does that to people, but I ended up in the care of my father Raziel Sulaiman. He was born in America who later on with his wife moved to New Zealand for a better life. During this time the two ended up adoption me and well later on Raziel wife die so it ended up just me and him. Most of the time he not at home being a Private Investigator does make him spend most of his time out of the house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>✦ --&lt;🟣Pov Indigo🟣&gt;-- ✦</p>
<p>Right now your waiting for 2 people. Delilah and Arawn the three of you had been best friend from the age of 5 nothing could impact your friendship.</p>
<p>The cool night air was around you as the open stars hang above. It 10 pm the atmosphere was chilly this made you glad you were able to pick out right clothing this time.</p>
<p>Your clothing choice was a pale purple hoodie with grey ripped jeans that had fishnet under them. And it was topic off with your black boots that have yellow and purple lances.</p>
<p>You lend your body against the motorbike you used to get here. Your honey skin shiny in the moonlight. It was nice to be able to see the night sky with no light pollution. As your thoughts were getting clouded two headlights came into view. The vehicle came to a stop with two people getting out.</p>
<p>The first one was short and his pale white skin was only higher by the moonlight. He was wearing what could only be described as himbo vampire clothing. His red hair hangs low reaching down to the middle of his back. His face was highlighted with small pieces of makeup that let his blue eyes pop out. This person was Arawn.</p>
<p>The other one was taller than Arawn and you. Her blonde hair was nicely cut to be right above her shoulders. Her green eyes lay behind her clubmaster glasses as they reflect her ivory skin and the stars. Her clothing most of the time posh but ride now she was dress in a white sweater with blue jeans and flat checked shoes. She was your other friend Delilah.</p>
<p>Brushing some of your brown hair out of your eyes you put your phone away as you head over to greet them.</p>
<p>"You two took your sweet time getting here." You spoke out to the two as you give them a playfully look. Doing so Delilah sigh as Arawn gave a blank look.</p>
<p>"We would of be here sooner but someone needed to some work." Delilah Ozzie accent picks up the frustrating in her voice.</p>
<p>"Hey who was I to know we had work to do." Arawn defence himself as Delilah let out another sigh as you gave him a questioning look.</p>
<p>"I inform you 5 times today to do your schoolwork, what were you even doing," Delilah spoke. She had all ways been worry for the two with your work. She was the top student of the school and the president of the student council, she had a lot more worked to do but she would all ways find a way to help us with our work.</p>
<p>"I was watching Battlebots and help mama with cleaning the house," Arawn answered back.</p>
<p>"Guys remember what wee here to do." You wanted to break the atmosphere. Your, not a person to speak most of the time you would stay salience but with your two best friends you felt comfortable to speak.</p>
<p>The 2 eyes widen as they just remembered why the 3 of choice to come put here. Some people report that a meteorite shower would happen at 11 pm. You guys wanted to see it without the city lights so you guys planed to come into the south part where there were fewer lights so it would be the better spot to what it. On the planning stage, Arawn found a hill we could use.</p>
<p>And that same hills is the one you guys were heading to. Well before that, you lock up your bike as Delilah garb a bag that was filled with food and drinks. Arawn just looks up into the night sky.</p>
<p>"I wish the sky was this nice back home. All we get back there are city lights." Arawn mumbled out as you silence agreed with him. As Delilah lock up the car letting the star of your wall been again.</p>
<p>The walk was filled with small charter as you guys followed the path to the spot. You had a bright smile on your face it was rare to see. When having your smile it clashes with your light eye bags.</p>
<p>It did not take long before the 3 of you made it to the spot. There were some other people there but they were far away to bother you. Checking your phone you notice it was 10:45 pm only 15 minds before the meteor shower would start.</p>
<p>Sitting down on the grass you could smell the freshness in the air. You were at peace it was nice. Arawn threw himself down onto the ground as he joins you watching the night sky. You could hear some noise of a bag before you see what it was a soft drink was pushed into your hands and Arawan.</p>
<p>"To think we be able to see something so rare it truly amazing, "Delilah spoke as she took a sip off her soft drink a new weight was put onto the air.</p>
<p>"We don't have along until we go to college and have jobs." Delilah's voice was low as Arawn let out a cough.</p>
<p>"We all have the jobs we want to be right, even when we grow old we still be friends," Arawn added on. To loss, your friends was a fear you had. They were some of the only people you could befriend so to think not been able to see them would destroy you.</p>
<p>As for the job part, you already knew what you wanted to be. A veterinary is what you wanted to be. Just you working with animals made you happy unlike the Castrood job you have right now</p>
<p>The silence was cut short by Arawn voice. "Guys look it happening." The shorter boy pointed up to the sky. All 3 of you stared at the beautiful sight.</p>
<p>"We should make a wish." You quiet said as Delilah and Arawn agreed.</p>
<p>It took some time but you were able to come up with a wish. Close your eyes you silence made a wish.</p>
<p>'I wish that nothing bad will happen to my friends and my father.' you thought as you open your eyes you noticed something.</p>
<p>One of the meteorites was a lot bigger than the others. It did not take you long to know that the bigger meteorite was coming this way. that Delilah opens her eyes as she saw the incoming meteor she grabbed you and Arawn pulling you guys out of the way.</p>
<p>The impact of the meteorite knocked you guys down into the ground. The loud sound got Arawn got him to open his eyes. He glanced around seeing that no one else saw what just happen.</p>
<p>"Did I wish that?" Arawn asked.</p>
<p>"I don't think so..." You answered the boy as Delilah went to take a close look.</p>
<p>"Arawn, Indigo you guys post likely want to have a look at this," Delilah spoke a hinted of confused was in her voice as you went over to the taller girl with Arawn right behind you.</p>
<p>The impact of the meteorite had left a hole in the ground but was most interesting was the rock that in there. It seemed normal with being a mix of back and grey but what caught your eye was that there was what seems to be a marking that was in the colour indigo.</p>
<p>"Hey look it indigo, hey Indigo go touch it you to match." Said Arawn as Delilah gave him a death glare.</p>
<p>"We have no idea what that is all we know it could be dangers to touch!" Delilah yelled as you kneed down to touch it Delilah turn and saw what you were doing and yelled.</p>
<p>"Indigo! what the hell." Before Delilah could do anything you pick up the rock. You though something would happen but nothing did.</p>
<p>"It not dangerous look it does not hurt." You spoke as you waved the rock around as Delilah looked like shed had just left her body.</p>
<p>"Can I touch it?" Arawn asked as he almost seemed he had stars in his eyes. You shake your head.</p>
<p>"If you wanted you should of go it when you had the chance." You spoke as you held the rock just above the boy reach. Arawn puffed out his cheeks as he locks eyes with you.</p>
<p>Before anything could happen your phone started to ring. Pulling your phone out you shoved the rock into a pocket as you answered the phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hello?"</p>
<p>"Hey, Indie your not home where are you."</p>
<p>"I'm with Delilah and Arawn we went to see the meteor shower. Is there something you need?"</p>
<p>"Ah, it just something came up it would be best if you be at home for it."</p>
<p>"... Ok I'm heading over now."</p>
<p>" See you soon, love you."</p>
<p>"Love you too dad."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You hanged up as you broke the news to your friends. Arawn gave you a questioning look as you dug the rock from your pockets as you gave it to Arawn to you both miss the colour of indigo on the rock. Delilah had recovered enough to be able to talk.</p>
<p>"I guess we have to cut it short." You spoke as Delilah agreed as Arawn was playing with the rock.</p>
<p>"Yeah hey remember we have school tomorrow. Also if anything about your health is of can you go to a doctor?' She spoke with her eyes locked on to yours.</p>
<p>" Yes, mum." You spoke out as Arawn giggle at the nickname.</p>
<p>"I'm off see you guys tomorrow." You shouted as you ran off. You could make out their voices and what they yelled back at you.</p>
<p>"Remember anything wrong go to a doctor."</p>
<p>"Thanks for the rock and bye see you later."</p>
<p>Heading down the path you pull out your phone as you turn on the flash to light the way.</p>
<p>Getting down you got to your bike as you quickly pit your keys in starting up the bike. You raced off just making sure you stay under the speed limit.</p>
<p>The wind hit you face as you were left with your thoughts. All of them were on what does Raziel want to say?</p>
<p>Brushing the thoughts you focus on the road. As you drive past cars you notice a news report talking to someone. You make a mental note to checked the news.</p>
<p>✦ --&lt;🟣TimeSkip🟣&gt;-- ✦</p>
<p>Getting home you park your bike away. Cleaning yourself up a bit you slowly open the door to find Raziel waiting for you at the dinner table.</p>
<p>" Indigo your back... Come sit down." Radial was low and deep as he pointed to the pulled out chair for you to sit down on.</p>
<p>Raziel the man who raised you your father was a simple man. All he wanted is to know that I'm safe and better myself. His black hair were dreadnought's as they were tie behind his head. His short beard could be seen cleanly cut he would all ways tell you that first look matter. His dark skin and warm brown eyes made the man who he is. His normal clothing had been switch for a button shirt and sweat pants.</p>
<p>"Dad what this about you asked as you sat down making sure to look at him when doing so.</p>
<p>"I'm going to be away for a bit so a though you would get alone so I got you something," Raziel spoke as he has his arms on the table finger enter weaved with each other.</p>
<p>You pause the last time Raziel got you a gift when he went away was to get you some questionable books. You remember him laughing as he hanged them to you he could not even keep a straight face when doing so.</p>
<p>Raziel bend over picking up a box of the ground and plane it onto the table. Your eyes widen at the sight it was a pet no it was...</p>
<p>A black and white ball python.</p>
<p>"Is this real." You asked not knowing what to say. Raziel gave you a cheese smile.</p>
<p>"I don't know why you like snakes so much yeah got you this little noodle for you... Got any names?" Raziel you had a snake before and during that time you called her snake. Rubbing your head you thought of a name.</p>
<p>"What the snake in Norse mythology."</p>
<p>"I believe it Jörmungandr," Raziel spoke rating an eyebrow.</p>
<p>"I'll call them Jörmungandr." You clapped your hands together.</p>
<p>"That a good name well I'm going to get going I have a plane to catch and you have school tomorrow." Radial spoke as he got up rubbing your head as he off to find his shoes.</p>
<p>You had a big dumb smile on your face as you pick up Jörmungandr. Jörmungandr warped it body around your hand as it still its tongue out.</p>
<p>Notice that it was 1 am you headed up to your room with Jörmungandr. Opening the door you placed Jörmungandr. In Snakes old spaces as you got ready for bed.</p>
<p>Getting into bed you close your eyes as you drift over to sleep your mind wonders.</p>
<p>✦ --&lt;🟣Pov Noone🟣&gt;-- ✦</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We're the hell did that thing go." A figure yelled as it hit the wall. The figure had one job and with it missing they knew their bosses would kill them.</p>
<p>"Now let's see." The figure mumbles to itself as they open a hologram-like map. After a bit, they found what they were looking for.</p>
<p>"Tūwāhi, New Zealand location on earth... Hmm, the word Earth why does it sound like I know about it." The figure spoke as they wonder where they know Earth. They pause as they smash their hands down.</p>
<p>"Earth we're that bitch came from if so this could be a problem." The figure spoke as some liquid dip from their mouth a smirk came over their lips.</p>
<p>"I final can use that then."</p>
<p>Else where a pear of indigo eyes watched the person who was named Indigo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>".̶̡͕͇̲̪͍̪̳̝͇̩͎̤̻̹͍̬̎̃̈́̔̌͑̋͌̍̏̐̈͐̽̂͛-̸͎̺͝W̸̧̞̦̺͍͉̥͉̺͚̖̞͓͙̟͍͛̾ͅe̸̼̤͇̯̦̥̹̤̮̗͔̾͋̎͊̂͠͠ ̴̡͍̟̪͍̹͓̝͔̺͚̞̩̏̆̄͠ḁ̸̧̢̡̛̱̘̹̈̐̍̍͒̄͂͂̕m̸̨̢͕̩̠̖̻͕͖̗̞̈́͐͆͜ ̸̡̧̲̂͐͆̂̾Ī̶̯̪̬̟̻̗̕͝.̸̧̢̢̛̻͎̼͉͓͍̬̼̝̖̰̜̿̒̎͛̒͗͗̿͜ͅ.̶͕͐͋̓̄̆̂͌̓̔̇͘Ì̵̛͓̤̪̺͚̹̰̇͒͑̅͑̚͘͝͝͠͠-̶̢̢͖̗̙̦̘̯͉̲͎̖̞̺͉̱̎̑͝ͅ-̴̧͖͔̣̹͚̳̘͎͚͑̽̽̏̿̚͜/̴̯̠̦̯͈͒̐̄̄̏͗̅̋͛ͅ."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>✦ --&lt;🟣TimeSkip🟣&gt;-- ✦</p>
<p>✦ --&lt;🟣Pov Indigo🟣&gt;-- ✦</p>
<p>Your we're some up to the sound of your alarm. Pushing your self out of bed you garb a change of clothes and head to take a shower. After a shower, you went to get food for Jörmungandr.</p>
<p>Going outside you bend down look for the prize. The prize is a mousetrap that had a mouse. To your luck, it was still alive and was the right side for Jörmungandr. Garbing the mouse you made your way back to your room where - was waiting for you.</p>
<p>Giving the snake their food which they enjoy you wash your hands as you make some coffee. You were going to check your phone but it seemed you left it in your room. You choose to turn on the tv to see the news.</p>
<p>And from the looks of it was normal. Quiet news was the best but you did notice a report. It was the one from last night they were talking about how people thought they saw a shooting star that seems to fall out of the sky.</p>
<p>'The report could be on about the meteorite right but who knows.' You thought as you took a sip of your coffee. Cleaning up you made your lunch, grab your bag and get your books. As you go back into your room to get your phone in the corner of your eyes you saw a shape. Turning around it only Jörmungandr.</p>
<p>Bushing it off you garb your phone as you make sure Jörmungandr was all good before you lock up the house. As you step out you saw Delilah and Arawn waiting for you in Arawn car.</p>
<p>As you step into the car you had a gut feeling something bad going to happen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>🌕 🌖 🌗 🌘 🌑--🌑 🌒 🌓 🌔 🌕</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Fool part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>🌕 🌖 🌗 🌘 🌑--🌑 🌒 🌓 🌔🌕<br/>⚠️Warning Lockdown? and Suicide Topic⚠️<br/>✦ --&lt;🟣Pov Indigo🟣&gt;-- ✦</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Getting in the back seat you double-check what you were wearing. You had on a white t-shirt on tuck into blue and black pleated pants with a black belt. You were wearing you the same shoes again from last night along with some black shoes and a bennie. Delilah who was driving was wearing a simple floral dress with white boots. Arawn was wearing navy blue pants with stars over it with that, he had a transport purple dress shirt with sunset sneakers.</p>
<p>As Delilah started to drive you to watch the cars go bye. The trip to school was all ways long but at least it was peacefully for most of the time.</p>
<p>"Hey, Indigo what so should we play? Biggering from the original Lorax soundtrack or M.I.L.F from Friday Night Funkin." Arawn asks as he lends his head over the seat to look at you. You could make out Delilah voice as she mumbles a please no.</p>
<p>"Can't really pick so... Both?" you respond as Arawn gave you a big smile as he pugged his phone in as the first song out of the two starts to play.</p>
<p>"You do know there are other songs right about from the two," Delilah asked as she never took her eyes off the road.</p>
<p>"Um yeah but then I can't listen to Biggering and M.I.L.F if I put on other so." Arawn respoke as he turns up the song. You could not see Delilah face but you could tell that was the only 2 song she had been listening to with Arawn.</p>
<p>'.̸͓̪̦̟̌͛͆͊̈́̅͘.̸̪̤͙̏͜.̷͍̮̼̣̜̻͇̏̏͌̈́̑͠-̵̢̹̈́S̸̢̠͎͕̦̤̚ ̸̹̥͝ ̶͎͓͌̃̌͌̚͘ŏ̴̝̂̆̿̂r̵͇̠͒̊̿̏̈́͜͜ͅr̴̡̳̙͔̈͂͐y̷̡̝͙̤̪͛̏͊͌͂̚̕ ̵͍̠͍͇̪͈͇̕-̵̰̐-̴̤͖͕͉͐͌̋/̷̹̭̠̌̈̚̚͝-̴̬̋͂͒̕̚/̶̫̗̋̔.'</p>
<p>Your body shot up. What the hell was that voice looking around you see that both Delilah and Arawn did not hear the voice. "I think I'm hearing things" You though as you lend back to enjoy the ride.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>✦ --&lt;🟣TimeSkip🟣&gt;-- ✦</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Getting to school Delilah pull up and park down on the street next to the school. The school all 3 of you go to is called Kura college. It was ok with having a lot of different people come to the school from all lives styles. Been the oldest at the school your year was able to wear your own clothing when all other years have to wear the school uniform. Getting out you grab your bag as your the 3 of you head inside.</p>
<p>"Well before school starts I have a club meeting and then a council meeting, what about you guys," Delilah ask.</p>
<p>"I got a robotics club meeting and at lunch have a libation meeting," Arawn answered. Unlike the 2 you really did not have any clubs too but some times you did help out art club sometimes. Arawn and Delilah went your own ways as you head to class.</p>
<p>You had some time before class so during those times you check if any homework needs to be done. Heading into the class you find your spot as you sit down and check your books for homework you felt a person looking down at you.</p>
<p>Look up you were bet with cold blue eyes of Colin. The boy hated you but it only got worse over the years. It started with you rejecting him when you were younger and then coming out as Agender a week later. Colin thought he was the king of the school so it was funny to watch him lose the student president council election. He was dress in a black suit with a blue tie, The had his dirty blonde hair in a side part. You have not confirmed but your sure that Colin would vote for Trump in 2020 US elections.</p>
<p>"So The girl finally back in school did the black man you call a dad let you out," Colin spoke with smugness in his voice. You just turn away from the boy the only response you were not at school was that you were sick but Colin doesn't care about that. He seems angry at the fact you did not respond so he has garb your face turning it to face him.</p>
<p>"When I say something women I would like if you respond." Colin spalt in your face as you could feel it drip down.</p>
<p>"You know I am not a woman and I will get Delilah to get you to kick out of school and I can ask my dad to get some dirt on you, so can you kindly fuck off." You spoke with hate for the piece of shit as you bite his hand to get him to let go. Before Colin could do anything more the teacher walk-in calling the class for the lesson. '.̴̡̛̦͈̎͛̉̂̽͗̇̆͊́̈́̈́͝-̶̼̜̽̔̇͝F̶͈̈̓̅̉͒u̷̗͛͆͠͠ͅͅ_̸̭́́̽͠c̸̗̺̜̈̏͊̑̈Ǩ̶̖̳̲͈̟̐͠ ̸̨͙̘̟̖̓̋.̴̹̳͓̈́̿C̴̢̬̯̘̆̈́͜o̷͖̠̠̒͗̄l̶͉̦͂͑̋͋̃i̵̥̬̻̖̗̇̒͐.̸͖͖͓̻̀̀͂̔̇n̷̡̝͂̿̓̚-̴͉̙̦͇͛̎/̵̭̝̉̓ You heard the voice again looking around you notice no one who matches the voice so making the conclusion that it was just your inner voice.</p>
<p>Class started as your first lesson was on Today. Right now you were in History after this you would have Math then there a break for food. After that you would have Photography then Bioalgy which lunch would follow up your lass class last you had Media which both Delilah and Arawn take.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>✦ --&lt;🟣TimeSkip🟣&gt;-- ✦</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a painful day, you finally had Media which you can sit with both of your best friends. As we were talking about how gender is viewed in media and theories the fire bell went off. You quickly put your books away as you started to walk out with your class. Getting out of the hallway something felt of.</p>
<p>'-̷̣TH̵̎͘͜e̵͇̯̔̓r̴̳̱̊͗e̵̪̖͌/̶͈̀-̷̻̔̈́͜.̴͇̹̂̿.̶̭͛̅H̶̢͉̿e̵͇̯̔̓r̴̳̱̊͗e̵̪̖͌/̶͈̀-̵̨͋̓.' The inter voicer spoke as you listen to the fire bell stopped. It starts to turn on and off in short bursts doing this made your blood cold.</p>
<p>It was the lockdown bell the last time you had a lockdown was when a random person came into the school naked. The idea of a school shooting did come to mind but it was shot down at the fact NZ had quite a tightened on gun rules. It did not help that you were in the middle of the hallway which other classes.</p>
<p>With the switch, everyone starts to panic as people just enter random classes and lock them. You try to move but you were pushed around somehow you ended up outside. You try to open the door to any class but you found they were locked.</p>
<p>'-̴r̸u̸n̵-̴.'</p>
<p>You turn around to find something you have no idea how to describe. It had a human-like shape but some things were off like how their limbs were longer and had a cat-like body type. You could not make out but you could see the yellow eyes of the cat-human thing looking at you. Your body was screaming to run but you were locked in place.</p>
<p>"Are so that were you went and the fact you got another host did you fear we would find you again." The alien? step forward as they took what seems to be a gun off there back. You notice their bodysuit that looks like a swat suit police use but seems to be more sci-fi like.</p>
<p>'-̴I̵ ̵c̴a̷n̵ ̷f̸i̸g̶h̶t̴ ̶l̵e̵t̴ ̸m̸e̵ ̷t̴a̶k̴e̷ ̶o̸v̵e̷r̴.'</p>
<p>Step back the alien step forward as it spoke again. "It funny to think you would be here on Earth overall places." The alien broke into a manic laugh as it lifted the gun to aim at you. You could feel the sweat run down your back as your eyes were wide.</p>
<p>"Know stay still I'll make this quicky." The alien said as he shot his gun. More you could even think your body move dodging the blast. Looking down you notice your lower legs become more monster-like. The clothing and your skin had become one of the same with black and dark grey skin and Indigo marking. Looking up you could see the face of the alien they seem confused.</p>
<p>"Oh, so that how you're playing your fighting back then... Guess I have to just make your death more painfully." The alien pointed re-aimed and start to fire as again your body move on it own. Moving quickly your body crash threw the glass in the door and you jump throw it rolling on the ground as your body hides behind a wall as the alien kick down the door trying to find you.</p>
<p>'What happening?' You though looking down at your shaking hands you notice like your legs they changed. You were shaking hard as you feel your life flash before you.</p>
<p>'O̷k̶ ̷j̵u̷s̸t̵ ̷c̴a̵l̸m̶ ̵d̷o̸w̶n̸ ̴I̴'̶l̵l̷ ̶h̴e̴r̴e̶ ̵t̵o̷ ̸h̴e̶l̵p̶.'</p>
<p>You could hear the noise of the alien look around the area for you. You were in the courtyard hiding behind a wall as the alien was on the other side of the courtyard shooting the walls looking for you.</p>
<p>'L̵e̶t̶ ̶m̸e̸ ̵h̶a̷v̵e̶ ̵c̸o̶n̴t̷r̶o̶l̸.' The inter voice spoke as you look around to see where the voice was coming from.</p>
<p>'CAN YOU HEAR ME?' The voice yelled. You nodded your head as you could hear the blast of the gun going off in the background.</p>
<p>'Ok good now listen I do not know who I am or what I am. But I do know that person over there is a hunter who is here to get me. But the thing is that I can not leave you I AM STUCK in your body so he going to kill you which will kill me, so we got to work together. IF you let me take control of your body I can deal with him.' The voice asks. You were worried but you really did not have any options for you.</p>
<p>'And if I gave you control you can deal with the hunter.' You thought to yourself which seem to be the way to talk to them.</p>
<p>'Yes I can most of my abilities are lock if I don't have a host, I was able to take control partly of your body but I need your full consent to be able to use them. So do I have your consent?'</p>
<p>'Yes.'</p>
<p> </p>
<p>✦ --&lt;🟣Pov Noone🟣&gt;-- ✦</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The police have been called come to Kura college about an armed man with a gun. The call went over the police radio as a private investigator hear the news and drop what he was doing to head over.</p>
<p>The alien grows tired of this so they came up with a new plan. Walking into the hallway of the school they found a class with people in it. Shooting the door down he went to grab the first person they see as they drag them out to use as bait.</p>
<p>Throwing the human down as the alien hear a noise. People wearing police uniform step out the weapons of them look weak compear to the alien's ones. The alien laughed as he took his gun out and aim at a police officer. The alien shot the gun creating smoke as its something.</p>
<p>"Now this is funny if anyone of you steps forward this person dies." The alien spoke as they pointed to the student they toke.</p>
<p>"Now that not a good thing to do is it?" A voice called out. When the smoke clear standing there was a figure standing in front of the cop who was shot at.</p>
<p>Standing then was a figure that had a human muscle body shape. Their arms and legs ended claw-like as they had multi horns on their head. Their skin went from pitch black to a warm grey as they had Indigo marking over their body as their eyes were the same colour. They had hair white that falls down to the end of there shoulders. But the biggest thing was that the figure was 7.5ft.</p>
<p>The alien face scrunch in annoyance. The two alien figure stand there for a combined seconds before the cat-like alien refired their gun. The taller figure moves at lighting speed and crashes their fist into the cat person face with effect focus to launch them into a wall. Doing so they let go of there gun.</p>
<p>"Now we don't need this right do we." The taller figure picks up the gun and crunches it with their hand as they proceed to eat it.</p>
<p>"Now you going to explain why your here or we going to change that." The taller figure spoke in a low hiss as the alien push themself out of the wall.</p>
<p>"YOU think I care if I die? I'm an Eknuils hunter if I die I die we just send more people to get you but..." The Ekuils hunter pulled out a gun as he points it at himself. "I AM NOT LETTING YOU KILL ME one of their creates will not kill me."</p>
<p>"... so were dealing with Eknuils." The taller figure mumble as the Ekuils shot themself. The figure did not care about the death but this could be a problem. The Ekuils body falls over most of it was gone only the arms and legs were left.</p>
<p>Garbing the body the figure left the school grounds to get disposed of it. The policemen's looked at each other silently asking if they just saw that.</p>
<p>The cops started dealing with the people in the schools as they got them out them of the classes most people were quiet. Two students ran up to the police and ask if they have seen their friend. When the cop said no the two started to panic.</p>
<p>"Were did Indigo go?" one of the students who turn out to be Arawn asked.</p>
<p>"They could have gotten out... Um, I'll call them." The other student who was Delilah respoken.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>✦ --&lt;🟣Pov Indigo🟣&gt;-- ✦</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Your body's hurts as the alien who was in your head stop moving. Right now you were next to the ocean as you moved the Ekuils hunter off your shoulder as you dropdown the person onto the ground. The feeling of your body changing back to it normal self was a weird one but now you have questions.</p>
<p>'So why is an Ekuils hunter here and what is an Ekuils hunter?' You asked the other person in your head.</p>
<p>'From what I know Ekuils was a group of people that were made under to control alien races. Who has a history of taking thing from those races to use or just destroy them? An Ekuils hunter is a person who works under the people who run Ekuils like a soldier.' You could hear a mental sigh happen as the alien kept talking.</p>
<p>'I have no idea why they want me most of my memorize are gone but I do have random info... Oh, and I going to need food each day.'</p>
<p>'Um ok then I'll get your food but what going to happen with this.' You asked as you look out to the clear ocean as the waves crash against the rocks.</p>
<p>'Well, the Ekuils will most likely cover this help they cameras will be wide as they send other hunters down. They most likely try to destroy this place so they could become a world-ending threat... Also, I already ate today.' When the inter voice person said that you pause. You know for a fact you have not eaten another today.</p>
<p>'What did you eat.' The second you said that they went quite.</p>
<p>'It looks like a noodle.'</p>
<p>'DID YOU EAT MY SNAKE? did you eat Jörmungandr?' You respoke as the other line goes quiet. As you were basically yelling at the alien when your phone started ringing.</p>
<p>Pulling your phone out you notice it was a called from Delilah so you pick it up only to be met with a crying Delilah.</p>
<p>"Holy shit you're live... We are you."</p>
<p>"I'm at the beach..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"HOW DO YOU GET TO THE BEACH, ARE YOU OK EVERYONE THINK YOU WENT MISSING."</p>
<p>"It an odd story... um, do you think you guys can come to the beach."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'll see hold of I'm putting Arawn on when I check...INDIE YOUR ALIVE, If you're here in person a would hug you."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry if I scared you something happened also do you think you could come to the beach."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The beach I think so, Um hey you remember the rock you gave me last night."</p>
<p>"Yes about that when I woke up it was gone It thought you like to know... Oh, I have to go and Delilah just said we can so see you in a bit."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hanging up the phone you drop it. The sound of the ocean most of the time would clam you down but right now it was doing nothing.</p>
<p>'Hey you know about your snake I could use some of your body fat and make a version of the snake that I can use to talk to people.' the alien voice spoke up as you thought a bit.</p>
<p>'So you just become Jörmungandr then...'</p>
<p>'I mean yeah... I also don't have and name and Jörmungandr sounds really cool.' Jörmungandr spoke as you just sighed waiting. You think it would be a good idea getting your friends to help, but you had no idea what they would think what to do you just hope.</p>
<p>'Jörmungandr I think... We should stop them if they want you they most likely want me dead.'</p>
<p>'Oh, that sounds like a plan.' Jörmungandr respoke with joy. You could image a child jumping up and down with the same joy Jörmungandr had.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>✦ --&lt;🟣Time Skip🟣&gt;-- ✦</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sun started to set as you were just sat down on the ground as you watch the sea as Jörmungandr would ask some questions as you ask about him.</p>
<p>The sound of voices got you to turn around as you were face to face with your two best friends running to you. Arawn ran up to you and gave you a bear hug as Delilah was right behind him catching her breath.</p>
<p>You got them to sit down as you basically explain everything Jörmungandr told you. After you were done they both gave you questioning looks.</p>
<p>"So let guess this straight, you have an alien stuck inside your brain, that gives you basically superpowers and your using them because there are people trying to kill you and would try to destroy the world," Delilah asked as you rubbed the back of your neck.</p>
<p>"When you put it like that it sounds kind of dumb." You spoke.</p>
<p>"Can we see Jörmungandr?" Arawn questioned. Opening your hand out you let Jörmungandr take some of your fat and make itself a black and white ball python.</p>
<p>"Hello." Jörmungandr spoke as both Arawn and Deliliah did a double-check. They look at you then back at Jörmungandr.</p>
<p>Arawn becomes a child on a sugar high as he became fascinated with the alien as Delilah was very confused about it but she was not judging you. You guys chatted as they agreed if that if they could help in any way to let them know. After a bit more chatting you guys headed back going your own ways home.</p>
<p>When you got home the second you open the door Raziel had warp you into a hug as he ask if you were ok. From Him, you learn that the police said it was a prank gone wrong and that all student were ok. It got big really big that the government had to talk about it saying how bad it was to do something like this. You also learned that Raziel drops his work to come back to make sure you were ok.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>✦ --&lt;🟣Pov None🟣&gt;-- ✦</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Indigo was with their dad elsewhere something was happening. The room where the people were in was very dark covered who they were. The air there was thick as no one talked.</p>
<p>"So it has a host that can use its power." One of the figures spoke there voice was thick which sound like a southern American accent.</p>
<p>"Should we even try to get it would it be safe to destroy the planet?" A different figure asked who had an accent that was close to a French accent. A large bang was hurt as everyone in the room face the person who made it.</p>
<p>"THEY made that thing it would be a waste to destroy it. The plan is to capture it so we can use it because the fact THEY made it could be one of the most powerfully creates that has been made." The person talking spoke compared to the other this person had a lot more confident than the others. "Also we do have Reiki and some other people, so this is the plan. We will send some more hunters down to find a weakness. When we find this weakness we will use Reiki to us this weakness, And during this time we will reclaim it."</p>
<p>Reiki body was hidden by dark but most people knew that they were not a fan of what will be happening. They said nothing as they walk off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>🌕 🌖 🌗 🌘 🌑--🌑 🌒 🌓 🌔 🌕</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Characters Sheet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There will be more character sheets later on these are just the important characters in the story. Also, I have no idea what to make the character B-day so that why there not there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Name: Indigo Cassandra</p>
<p>Gender: Agender (pronouns: They/them)</p>
<p>Age: 18</p>
<p>Nationally: Not really know but they do have some greek blood in them.</p>
<p>Eye colour: brown</p>
<p>Hair colour: Expresso (Dark brown)</p>
<p>Skin colour: Honey</p>
<p>Height: 5.9ft</p>
<p>Other Info: After schools, want to be a Veterinary.</p>
<p>Is big a fan of photography.</p>
<p>They have a Ducati Scrambler 1100 type motorcycle in black.</p>
<p>Has been good friends with Arawn and Delilah for a long time.</p>
<p>Has no idea what they sexuality is. Please they have no idea help this child.</p>
<p>Is a quiet person who rarely speaks.</p>
<p>Dress like a thrift shop and alt.</p>
<p>Can't spell for shit has dyslexia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Name: Arawn Glyndwr</p>
<p>Gender: Male (pronouns: He/him)</p>
<p>Age: 18</p>
<p>Nationally: Welsh</p>
<p>Eye colour: Blue</p>
<p>Hair colour: Red</p>
<p>Skin colour: Pale white</p>
<p>Height: 5.5ft</p>
<p>Other Info:</p>
<p>Dress like a himbo who does over sexuality himself.</p>
<p>Was not a fan of his height but now would kick you in your dick if you make fun of his height of anyone else. Sometimes wears heights to feel taller<br/>Is a member of the robotics club. Also helps out in the library.</p>
<p>A bit of a joker with a bit of hot-headedness.</p>
<p>After leaving school he wants to become a network architect.</p>
<p>Sexual is Demisexual most people think he gay.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Name: Delilah Elodie Marleigh</p>
<p>Gender: Female (pronouns: She/her)</p>
<p>Age: 18</p>
<p>Nationally: Ozzie (Australian)</p>
<p>Eye colour: Green</p>
<p>Hair colour: Blonde</p>
<p>Skin colour: Ivory</p>
<p>Height: 6.2ft</p>
<p>Other Info:</p>
<p>Is the student council president who also is a member of the science club.</p>
<p>After schools, she wants to become a toxicologist.</p>
<p>Dress like a posh person sometimes dresses like cottagecore.</p>
<p>Is pansexual but not really open about it.</p>
<p>Wears clubmaster glasses.</p>
<p>Is a level head person who put their friends and works before themselves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Name: Raziel Sulaiman</p>
<p>Gender: Male (pronouns: He/him)</p>
<p>Age: 35</p>
<p>Nationally: African American</p>
<p>Job: Private Investigator</p>
<p>Eye colour: Amber</p>
<p>Hair colour: Black</p>
<p>Skin colour: Chocolate (dark black)</p>
<p>Height: 6ft</p>
<p>Other Info:</p>
<p>Coffee person. Only drinks coffee</p>
<p>Is straight cis man but is an Ally to the LGBTQA+ he would beat the living shit if someone misgenders Indigo</p>
<p>Is a big fan of winter clothing.</p>
<p>Moved to New Zealand to get away from the USA. He was from Georgia.</p>
<p>D.I.L.F (or at least I try to make him one.)</p>
<p>Views Delilah and Arawn as his own children.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Name: Unknown</p>
<p>Nickname: Jörmungandr</p>
<p>Gender: N/A (pronouns: All of them. They have no idea what they are so he fine use all pronouns.)</p>
<p>Age: Unknown age but acts like a mix of young adult to teen</p>
<p>Nationally: Is an alien does that count as a Nationally?</p>
<p>Eye colour: fluorescent indigo</p>
<p>Hair colour: White</p>
<p>Skin colour: Black, Greys and Indigo markings</p>
<p>Height: 7.5ft</p>
<p>Other Info:</p>
<p>Has more different body types right now he has two body forms know which are:</p>
<p>Snake body: Is a black and white ball python.</p>
<p>Main form: Form that is seen most of the time that has human-like parts like eyes and hair because of Indigo.</p>
<p>More forms could happen later on.</p>
<p>Powers/ability that are known:</p>
<p>Enhanced Physical strength, speed, durability and stamina.</p>
<p>Mechanical adapt. Which can change her body of parts to any technology parts like turning an arm into a gun.</p>
<p>Body shifting. which let him be able to change their body to create thing.</p>
<p>Data memorize. Has a mind like a computer that can store or learn.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>